Speaking in Tongues
by Maggiepie34
Summary: A story about a young girl named Melanie who is Ed's age and a total mystery. She has horrifying nightmares every night and goes into strange trances at random times. Can Edward and Melanie help each other? Or is everything just a lie? followsAnime.Ed/OC
1. Prologue

**Fullmetal Alchemist. BASED ON THE ANIME! I do not own any FMA anything! I only own Melanie! :D**

**Summary: Melanie meets a mysterious boy who she swears she remembers from her confusing and hard past. This story tells of her adventures with this strange boy and maybe she can figure out who she is and where she came from. Ed/OC**

****also math and ages might be changed around a bit. I'm in the stupid people math class, blame that.**

* * *

_**Prologue part I: **_

Roy Mustang was excited. Today was the day he was joining the Military. He was eighteen, on his own, and ready to start his life. Roy had been teaching himself alchemy since he could remember, and he was ready!

"I'll be Fuhrer someday." He proclaimed to himself while looking in a mirror. "I'll lead this world into victory."

At that moment he heard a ear-spitting scream coming from outside of his apartment. It was raining pretty hard but he ran outside without his coat, (regretting this later because he comes down with a terrible cold) and dashed onto the forest by his apartment.

"Hello? Does someone need help?" He called though he doubted anyone could he him over the wind and thunder.

"Hello?" He yelled louder.

For the second time, the scream broke through the rain and had Roy running to the sound.

Soon he came upon a young little girl, only about four or five. Roy hurried over to her to decipher the situation.

"Miss? Are you hurt? What's your name?" Roy asked franticly kneeling to the small, unclothed child drenched in blood.

The child looked up at Roy with wide grey eyes and said, "My name is Melanie. And that's all I can remember."

* * *

_**Prologue part II: (5 years later)**_

Melanie wasn't sure what was happening. She _thought_ she was heading to Roy's room to try and make him feel better. Roy was acting different than Melanie remembered. Ever since he came back from the war with Ishbal. He looked so depressed all the time. She wanted to help him by showing him the new thing she learned about alchemy when he was away.

But for some reason, she couldn't exactly pinpoint where she was.

She looked around but saw nothing. Everything was white.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing.

Suddenly, a big stone door appeared in front of her, along with a short blond boy. He looked at her as well.

"Mom?" The boy whispered through his cracked lips.

Melanie just stared in awe at him, wondering what was going on.

Then the stone door creaked open, and thousands of tiny little arms came out and wrapped around the boy's left leg. Melanie watched in horror as the arms ripped the boy's leg from his body and took it into the gate.

The boy screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Melanie ran over to help but was soon swept away by the small arms behind the gate. The last thing she saw was the boy staring at her in complete terror. In the gate, she saw the truth.

Roy ran around the East City HQ searching for Melanie everywhere. He knew he heard that scream again and he knew it was Mel.

"She's in hear, Roy!" Hughes called to him from another hallway. Roy dashed in the room where Hughes was and saw the same horrible image he seen of Melanie five years ago. But something was different. This time Melanie had tattoos that looked like transmutation circles all around her body. It started at her back, twisted around to her stomach and down half her legs.

"What the hell?" Roy and Hughes said in unison. Then for the second time that day, Melanie screamed.

* * *

**There we have it! I'll have Chapter one will be up as soon as I write it! Stick with me on this one my fellow readers, I have a feeling this story is gonna be a good one! :)  
Review please! I have to hear your feedback!**

**-_Maggiepie34_**

**1/25/10**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Here is the first chapter! PLEASE review and tell me what you think! constructive criticism is always welcome but no flames :3.  
Roy Mustang: Darn...**

**Anyyyyway, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, just Melanie! ;D**

**The beginning of this story takes place at the end of episode 5. Which is the train episode when Ed meets Roy. (So….that's one year after the prologue.) **

* * *

"No! Stop! Make it stop!!" Melanie screamed. She was having yet another nightmare.

"Mel!" Roy said shaking her awake. "sh… you're alright, shh…"

Melanie gasped as she woke up and sat up straight. Roy smiled at her sympathetically. "Another nightmare?" He guessed.

"Yeah." Mel said quietly wiping the remaining tears off her face. "And yet, you're still the only person who can get me out of it. Was I speaking about alchemy again?"

"Only a little," Roy replied, "mostly just screaming.

Mel nodded. "Right. Sorry if I woke you…again."

"You didn't. I was already awake. I was actually going to come get you. I was wondering if you'd like to take a trip to Central with me."

"You bet! I love Central! I can't wait to see Hughes!" Melanie said excited.

Roy laughed, "I thought so. Hurry up and get dressed. The train leaves in thirty minutes."

"Okay!"

Roy smiled as he watched Melanie jump around happily. He couldn't explain the love he had for this girl. He was never really the _fatherly _type; but he always felt so protective over her. Perhaps more brotherly then fatherly.

Heck, he practically raised her. Everyone in East City and Central did. Because she had no idea who her real parents were. Or where she even came from for that matter.

Roy stopped musing when he saw Lt. Hawkeye at the door of Mel's room.

"Ready to go, Sir?" She asked gently.

"Yes. As soon as Melanie is."

"I am!" Mel called from the bathroom.

And with that, started a very big adventure.

* * *

"Ah. Looks like Ed's train landed right on schedule. Just like I planned." Roy said rather smug to no one in particular.

"Who's Ed?" Melanie asked Roy as she jumped off the train behind him.

Roy ignored her and continued walking. Melanie soon lost interest and went to find Hughes.

"Hughes!" Melanie squealed as she saw him.

"Mel is that you?!" Hughes asked happily. "I can hardly tell anymore since you're growing up so fast!" Mel laughed and hugged Hughes.

"So tell me, Mel," Hughes started, "How's the wild goose chase to find Roy a wife going?"

Melanie grimaced, "Not too good. He's too stubborn."

Hughes laughed, "Yeah… kind of like you.

Melanie stuck her tongue out at Hughes. Before she could think of a witty comeback, Melanie heard an explosion. She turned around to see Roy using his alchemy to blow some guy up, then gloating after. Of course.

"He's showing off again." Melanie sighed. She looked over to see a short blond kid yelling at the top of his lungs.

"But YOU always said we could take it!! That's why we came to Central!!" The boy fumed and pointed a figure at Roy."

Melanie stared at the blond child. He had his long hair back in a braid and the strangest golden eyes.

Melanie then glances at his companion. He was wearing huge armor and trying to calm the short boy down.

All of a sudden, it hit her like a load of bricks. She stuttered and started shivering.

"Uh, Mel? Are you alright? Can you hear me?" Hughes asked lightly putting his hand on her shoulder.

Melanie nodded absently. "I know that boy… he was… in The Gate." Melanie whispered.

"Who, Ed?" Hughes asked fearfully.

Mel nodded again. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off the boy, or "Ed" as they called him.

"Who is he?" She pondered to herself.

"Ed and Al, the guy in the armor, were on the train with me today. Luckily they were there too. They saved all the passengers including myself from some terrorists."

Melanie glanced at Hugh's jacket and saw a small blood stain."

"Hughes!" She gasped, "You're hurt!"

"Nah," Hughes shrugged it off, "just a scratch."

Mel glared at Hughes then turned her attention back to Ed.

"You should defiantly tell Roy about Ed and The Gate." Hughes whispered. Melanie nodded and walked over to where Roy and Ed were fighting.

"Of course I'll take it!! And pass!!" Ed yelled.

Roy smiled his smug smile again. "Ah, Melanie, perfect. This is Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Edward was too busy staring at the wide-eyed girl to even hear her name. "_I know her."_He thought. This girl had the most bizarre eye color he had ever seen, they were light grey, almost a gloomy color, with some dark blue swirling in her eyes. He would never forget those eyes. Her hair was long and golden blonde, similar to his but darker. He remembered her, from inside The Gate.

"Uh…Brother?" Al asked, wondering why Ed wasn't saying anything.

Ed snapped out of his trance and saw the girl had her hand stretched out towards him.

"It's nice to meet you." Melanie said timidly.

"Uh…right. You too." As Ed touched Melanie's hand it was like a huge spark went through their bodies and down their spines; and they both felt it.

They both jumped back and their faces flushed.

"Err… sorry, I didn't catch your name…?" Ed said embarrassed.

"Melanie." She said.

"Right, Melanie." He said slowly, testing the name."

Roy raised an eyebrow at the two children wondering what was going on.

"Elric!" Roy said sharply, making everyone but himself jump, "If you wish to take the State Alchemy Exam, then you must find a place to study. Come to my office in Central. We'll see what we can do."

"Okay." Ed said, still staring at Melanie.

The four started walking to a car that Riza had for them. Ed wasn't too sure how they would fit four people plus Al's armor, but they would figure out something. Ed caught up to Melanie and grabbed her hand to pull her to a stop. The same electric current flowed through them but they attempted to ignore it.

"We need to talk." Ed whispered, looking into Melanie's eyes.

She knew exactly what he was talking about, "Absolutely. Later." She whispered back. Ed nodded and dropped Melanie's hand and continued walking.

"_Hehe…" _Al thought as he watched the exchange between Ed and Melanie, _"I think Brother found a girlfriend." _

* * *

"Well this seems to be working out rather nicely." A sultry voice purred.

"Ooh, Lust! Can I eat them?"

"No, Gluttony. We need them or else we'll never finish The Job."

"Aww…"

* * *

**There ya have it! Oh and if anyone was wondering, the dude Roy blew up was Bald.... I'm sure you all knew that though. ;D**

**Please Review!!!!**

**_Maggiepie34_**

**1/27/10**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, heres chapter 2! :D**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Melanie was torn. She didn't know if she should talk to Roy or Ed first. The _smart_ thing to do would be going to Roy, because she always went to Roy with her problems. But her gut said to wait and talk to Ed. So she followed her gut.

Ed had a meeting with Roy tomorrow morning to discuss his living arrangements for the next few weeks to prepare for the test. So until then, everyone was staying at Central HQ for the night.

Melanie tiptoed down the hallway leading to Ed and Al's room. She wasn't sure why she felt like she shouldn't be there; perhaps it was just her conscience.

The sound of Al's loud footsteps nearer made Melanie jump nearly ten feet in the air.

"Oh! Sorry Melanie!" Al apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you I was just…" a small 'meow' escaped from the inside of his armor cutting him off.

"Uh, Al how do you fit a cat in there with you?" Melanie asked, "Or more importantly; _why_ do you have a cat in there?"

"Ah! What cat?! I don't know what you're talking about!!" Al yelled.

"Err…right. Anyway, where's your brother?" Mel asked confused.

Al giggled, "He's in our room. Now I have some…" -meow- "business to take care of, bye!"

Melanie raised an eyebrow at Al as he ran away. He was a bit of a strange kid. She wondered why he wore armor all the time. Oh well, it wasn't her place to judge. Mel bet that she was at least ten times stranger than Al.

Melanie walked up to Ed and Al's door, took a deep breath…and knocked.

She heard a muffled, "Come in."

Mel peeked her head in and saw Ed lying on a couch with his arm over his eyes.

His arm was fake.

"Automail." Melanie whispered to herself.

Ed moved his arm and looked at the door…it was Melanie. Strange…he was just thinking about her.

Ed stood up quickly and walked toward her. "Melanie…"

"Oh you don't have to get up…by the way; you can call me Mel if you want." Melanie said calmly.

"Right… Mel." He said as he sat back down on the couch and patted a spot for Melanie to come sit.

Melanie hesitated, but soon came over to sit next to him.

"You were inside The Gate." Ed stated, it wasn't a question.

Melanie looked down at her hands, "yeah."

Ed looked deep into Melanie's lost eyes, "H-how?"

Melanie felt her eyes tear up, this was a painful memory. She looked at the distressed boy and said, "I have no idea how I got there."

"Well there has to be some reason!" Ed said angrier now.

"I told you I don't know!" Melanie yelled, standing up and throwing her hands in the air. "If I knew, don't you think I would-" Melanie went silent. Ed watched peculiarly as he saw her pupils get smaller.

"Err, Mel?" He asked, confused.

"I need a pencil." She said, in a monotone voice, "and paper." she added.

"Hey are you alright?" Ed asked handing Mel her requests.

Melanie said nothing as she began to draw a very complex looking transmutation circle, and she wrote in a language he had never even seen before.

"Alchemy... The science of understanding the structure of matter, breaking it down, the reconstructing it into something else…" Melanie mumbled.

"Uhh, Mel? You're kind of creeping me out here…"

Melanie, still drawing, began speaking in a different langrage.

Ed considered slapping her, _"that's what you do to crazy people right?" _he thought.

But Ed couldn't hit a girl, so he just touched her cheek. The second he did, the electric current flowed, and Melanie's eye went back to normal.

"-tell you! I mean, what kind of person you think I am?!" Melanie yelled, finishing her sentence from before.

Ed looked at Melanie like she grew three heads.

"What?" Melanie said, rather annoyed.

"Umm…" Ed glanced down at the paper she drew, minutes earlier.

Melanie looked down, "Aw, hell. Not again."

Ed seriously considered slapping her now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Melanie sighed; she guessed she should tell him. "Alright, after I got back from The Gate, every once in awhile I would go into these "trances," like you just saw. I would say something that had to do with Alchemy, then Roy would get me out of it. Funny, you're the only other person that's ever been able to do that."

Ed flushed, "What happens if the colonel's not around?"

"Well I usually get myself out of it, it just takes longer and I could probably write a book of that gibberish." She said, pointing to the paper.

"Does it mean anything? The writing I mean."

"I guess. Roy takes the stuff I write down and gives it to someone to decode or something."

"I'm going to hang on to this one if you don't mind." Ed said taking the paper and putting it in is pocket.

"Fine with me."

Melanie didn't tell him about the strange tattoo all over her backside and stomach. She'll tell him some other time.

"So," Melanie began, "why where you inside the gate?"

"Hey! You didn't finish your explanation yet!" Ed yelled.

"Yes I did. I said I don't know how I got there. Now it's your turn.

Ed grumbled, "Fine. We transmuted our mother."

* * *

Melanie sat, wide-eyed at Ed's story. When Ed finished he folded his hands in his lap and waited patiently for Melanie to say something.

"So…Al's…empty?" She asked.

Ed laughed, "Yep, that's Al!"

At that moment, Al walked in the room.

"Speak of the devil." Melanie murmured.

"Hey Al! Melanie knows your armor's empty, so you don't have to pretend anymore." Ed said.

"Oh, okay." Al said, unaffected.

Melanie's eye twitched. Okay… maybe Al was a little stranger than her.

"Al, look at this cool drawing Mel drew." Ed said, taking the paper out of his pocket and hanging it to Al.

'_Cool?' _Melanie thought to herself, _"when have I ever been, 'cool?'"_

"Oh wow! That looks so difficult to draw or attempt!" Al said, "You must be a great alchemist!"

Melanie turned bright red. "Yes…well, I know a bit." It was a tiny lie. In fact Melanie knew _a lot_ about alchemy; but most of it was in her head. She could do tons of alchemy; she just didn't know how she did it.

"Really!" Ed exclaimed, totally interested now, "What kind of alchemy do you do?"

"I can control the elements, you know, wind, earth, fire, and water. All that good stuff. Not that big of a deal." She said casually.

Ed's jaw literally dropped to the floor and Al gasped.

"What?" Melanie asked, confused.

"Y-you can do all of that? How?" Al asked. Melanie shrugged.

"Are you ever becoming a State Alchemist?" Ed asked.

"Heck no!" Melanie screeched, "If war breaks out there's no way I could kill people!"

Ed gulped, he hadn't thought about that.

"Can you show us?" Al asked.

Melanie nodded and walked over to a cup of water. She swept her right palm over her left palm slowing, held out her right hand towards the cup of water. The water rippled at first, then slowly the water lifted in the air, like it was floating. She laid her hand flat so the water could float over top of it. She turned around towards Ed and Al who looked completely blown away.

Melanie shrugged, "I suppose it could become a weapon." She moved her left and across the water and it turned into jagged and seriously looking sharp points.

She then closed her hand into the fist and let the water drop onto the carpet.

"But I'm not a fighter…sorry about the carpet, it'll dry."

"How did you do that without a transmutation circle?!" The brothers asked at the same time.

"Because I saw The Gate of course."

This was news to Alphonse but he kept quiet because he didn't want to get too personal. His brother on the other hand…

"Does that mean I can do that?" Ed asked, excited.

"Probably. You just need to find out how I suppose. Now I better be going, I'm sure Roy's looking for me." Melanie smiled, feeling a bit cocky. Maybe the colonel was rubbing off on her.

Before she walked out she turned and smiled at Ed, "Good luck, Elric. See you two tomorrow!" She winked and strolled out the door.

"Weird girl." Ed commented. Al nodded.

"_And yet," _Ed thought, _"I think I might like her."_

* * *

**What can I do to get you guys to review?? I know people are reading this!! **

**Please review T.T I'm begging here! I need feedback!**

**Also, Who's your favorite characters in FMA?**

**Thanks!**

**_-Maggiepie34_**

**1/31/10**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Fullmetal Alchemist!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"His name is Shou Tucker, 'The Sewing-Life Alchemist.'" Melanie heard Roy say outside the door of an office at Central HQ. "You two can stay there and study for your alchemy exam."

Melanie peeked in the room to see Roy, Ed, and Al sitting and discussing of Ed and Al's living arrangements.

"Ah, Melanie, do you need something?" Roy asked her.

"Err… no. I just needed to talk to you about something. But you're busy so…"

"Nah, we're done here. I'm just about to take these two over to Tucker's. Want to come along? We can talk after." Roy said smiling. Weird, he was in a good mood today. He probably had a date tonight or something.

"Okay, I will." Mel said smiling and looking at Ed. He looked uninterested and bored. She internally laughed at the apathetic look on his face.

"If you need some help studying I can help you. I've got nothing better to do around here." Melanie said to the boys.

"But Mel," Roy interrupted, "we have to get back to East City HQ."

"Aw, come on. I'll stay at Hughes's house, please? I'm so bored to death at East City." Melanie begged putting on her best puppy-dog face.

Roy sighed, he could kill dozens of people in the war, set a man on fire with the snap of his fingers, but no matter what, he could _never_ say no to that face. "Fine, you'll be alright?"

"Yep!" Melanie said happily.

"Okay come on boys, let's go to Tuckers. Then I'll take you to The Hughes', we'll talk there. I just don't understand why you want to stay with that lunatic; he won't shut up about his wife being pregnant." Roy muttered.

Melanie smiled, that was Hughes.

* * *

"Holy crap; this house is huge!!" Ed yelled as he saw Tucker's estate.

"I don't think I've ever seen a house so big!" Al added.

Mel smiled and remembered Tucker's daughter, Nina. She was such a cute little girl.

"Wait till you guys meet Nina, she's a sweetheart."

Out of nowhere, Alexander (Nina's dog) jumped out behind some bushes and landed on top of Ed.

"Ah! My back!" Ed yelled.

"Brother!" Al hollered, trying to help Ed.

Melanie snickered and watched the two try and get Alexander off Ed. The door to Tucker's house opened and Nina stuck her head outside.

"Alexander, we don't jump on people!" She said.

"Nina, I told you to keep him on a leash." She heard Tucker say.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Ah! Mustang, Melanie, and friends, come in!" Tucker said happily.

* * *

"Tucker looks tired, doesn't he?" Melanie asked Roy.

"Yeah, must be the upcoming assessment" Roy answered.

Melanie, Roy, and Riza were on their way to Hughes's house, (after dropping Ed and Al off.) He lived with his wife, Gracia, who is expecting a child in the next couple weeks.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Roy asked Mel.

Melanie gulped and folded her hands together. "Well, I probably should have told you this a while ago…actually I know I should have…it's about Ed."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "What about Ed? Did he do something to hurt you?"

Melanie's eyes widened "Oh no! Nothing like that. It's just…remember when I mentioned something about remembering him from The Gate?"

"Yes…" Roy said, impatient now.

"Well, I talked to Ed. He says he remembers me too. And…I feel like I've known him my whole life. I don't understand what's going on and I'm confused. But I feel like I need to be near him to find out the truth. Maybe I could find out who the heck I am."

Roy sighed and put his head in his hands. He was much too tired to deal with this.

"Ed and Al are getting themselves into some dangerous stuff, Melanie. I don't want them to drag you down with them. Please listen, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Roy! What if this is my chance to learn who I am?! You're the one that told me: '_If you ever think you are close to your goal, reach for it, before you lose your grasp.'"_

"You did tell her that." Riza piped up.

"No one asked you, Lieutenant." Roy said in annoyance.

Roy looked at Melanie's honest face; her eyes were wide and watery. But Roy couldn't do it. He couldn't send her off into the world just yet.

After a long pause, Roy spoke up, "Give me three years, please. I can train you to fight; because you'll need it I'm not losing you. I'm not ready to let you go yet. When the three years are over, you are free to go where you please."

Tears ran down Melanie's cheeks. She felt like her world came crashing down on top of her. "Okay." She managed weakly.

Roy smiled sadly, "It won't be too bad. You can stay at Mae's house until the Elrics' are done with their test." _'Because you probably won't want to talk to me for a few days… or months." _Roy thought to himself.

"Sure." Melanie said glumly.

* * *

**There you have it... I don't want to beat around the bush, so next chapter should start around episode 13ish.**

**Thank you to my two very awesome reviewers! I'd like to see more of you. :) I'll reply! (or try to)**

**P.S: Happy (early) St. Patrick's Day to all my Irish friends! Isn't being Irish awesome? :D **

**Questions to my readers:**

**1) Dubbed or Subbed? (or neither)  
I'm more of a dubbed person myself.**

_**-Maggiepie34**_

**3/16/10**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello all!! Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! :P**

**Chapter 4 **

Time passed very slowly over the next three years. After Edward got his State Alchemist Certification, he and Al left Melanie to do Ed's military duties, seeing as he was a dog of the state now.

Melanie's trances and nightmares only seemed to get worse and worse. She thought for sure she would grow out of them by now; it's been almost seven years since that horrible night. Roy was terribly concerned about her.

As he promised, Roy (and a little help from Riza) taught Melanie all there was to know about fighting. Every night for an hour Roy would help her.

It had been a bittersweet goodbye when the Elric brothers left to do their searching. She and the brothers, particularly Ed, had become very good friends during the months of studying for the exam. But only days after Ed's exam, tragedy hit as Shou Tucker used alchemy to transform Nina and Alexander into a chimera. If that wasn't bad enough, days after that, Ed was almost killed while trying to stop a serial killer from hurting his friend, Winry. That was a very terrifying day for everyone.

_~Flashback~_

"We're only humans. Tiny, insignificant humans. That couldn't even save a little girl." Edward said to Al, as he cried softly into his hands. Melanie watched this from a distance and found tears streaming down her own cheeks as well.

_~End Flashback~_

Before Ed and Al left, Melanie told Ed that she would help him with his search in three years.

"_Please just don't die - and take care of yourselves." _She had told him.

Ed's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was happy that Mel would help him; yet sad because three years was a long time. He too had a great fondness for Melanie. "_Don't worry," _He had said, "_There is no way I'm dying without getting Al's body back!"_

A day hadn't gone by that Melanie didn't think about the Elric brothers; the same went for Ed.

Finally, three years were up, and Ed had to come to East City for his re-certification.

* * *

Melanie peeked around the corner of East City HQ feeling slightly shy. She wasn't sure why; she had been waiting for this day for years but for some reason she couldn't make her feet move forward.

Melanie heard some yelling in the next hallway, which was her clue that the Elrics' were actually back. She smiled enormously and her heart started beating faster. She tip-toed into the next hallway and saw them. Al looked the same, which was a shame. Melanie had hoped he would get his body back by now. But Ed looked different. _'Had he always been so handsome?' _Melanie asked herself then quickly blushed. Melanie was fifteen now (same with Ed) and she figured she would start feeling this way about males; but Ed?

Ed turned his head and spotted Melanie; she looked completely beautiful. Her hair was somewhat longer and she had it pulled back at the top of her head with many wisps of golden locks falling in front of her mysterious eyes. Edward felt his heart fill with joy when he saw her; he hadn't felt this happy in years.

"Melanie!" He shouted happily as he ran over to Melanie and pulled her into a hug. Normally, Ed wouldn't do such a thing but he couldn't contain the happiness she brought him.

They both felt the electric shock that seemed to happen every time they touched; it seemed more intense then usual though.

Melanie hugged him back tightly and her eyes burned with tears. She didn't know she missed him this much.

Ed looked at Melanie's watery eyes; why did he always make girls cry? He seemed to be really good at it. "Melanie… why are you crying?" He asked her.

Melanie shrugged and wiped her eyes. "Just happy to see you I guess."

Alphonse, who had been standing awkwardly next to the two teens, made a small coughing noise to indicate that he was still there.

Melanie's eyes snapped to him and gave him a quivering smile.

"Al!" Melanie yelped as she jumped in front of him and gave him a hug. Al laughed and hugged back, trying not to squash the petite girl with his bulky arms. Melanie heard a small "meow" coming from his armor; she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shh…" He whispered. Mel winked, indicating she wouldn't tell a soul.

The cat in Al's armor reminded Melanie of something. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you; I got a cat… well a kitten actually.

"Really?!" Al asked, excited.

"Mm-hm! I wasn't going to keep her, but she wouldn't leave me alone so I did."

"What's her name?" Al asked, very interested.

"Ella. She's an orange tabby." Melanie said smiling.

Ed rolled his eyes. He didn't care about a stupid cat; he cared about Melanie.

Ed's voice dropped down to a whisper, "So how are you, really?"

Melanie knew he was talking about the nightmares.

"Worse." She said, her voice trembling.

"Worse…" Ed repeated looking at Melanie sadly.

"So Fullmetal, here for ten minutes and you've already made Melanie cry. Nice going, shorty." Roy said, popping out of nowhere.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT HE COULD LIVE ON A BREAD CRUMB FOR A MONTH AND NEVER STARVE?!?!"

"Nobody said that, Ed." The three said in unison. Melanie laughed on the inside. She really missed Ed and his crazy rants.

* * *

**Please review so I can hear what you guys and gals think of this story!! **

**Question:  
What other anime/manga do you like besides FMA?**

_**-Maggiepie34**_

**3/18/10**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oi.. the only excuse I have for this chapter taking so long to come out is school.  
Is it.... "Let's see how much homework we can give our students' until they kill themselves" month? Feels like it.  
****I pray for summer. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are you completely insane?" Melanie asked Ed.

"Not completely." Alphonse said, not looking up, turning the page of an alchemy book he was reading.

Ed glared at Al, "Shut up Al. No, I'm not insane."

"You challenge the Flame Alchemist to a duel and you call yourself sane?"

The three were sitting on the floor of Melanie's room in East City HQ just talking and reading some new books that Melanie had added to her collection over the past three years. It was time for Ed's reassessment, and he chosen the one and only Roy Mustang to battle.

Ed grumbled. "I know I can beat that bastard. Besides, this is the only way I can get any information on doctor Marcoh... Are you sure you don't know anything about him?"

Melanie shook her head, "Nope. His name sounds familiar… but I just can't think of the face. But seriously, you do not want to fight Mustang. I've seen him fight; he's too good for you."

Ed stood and seemed irritated; he looked directly into Melanie's eyes and appeared to get lost in them for a moment. "I know I can beat him." He said gravely and made Melanie tremble.

After that he walked towards the door, "I'm going to train for the battle, see you guys' later." and marched out.

They were quiet for awhile and watched as Ella, Melanie's cat, padded softly into her room and turned her big green eyes on Alphonse. Al reached to pet the kitten. The room became a comfortable silence as Al mindlessly petted Ella and Melanie watched thoughtfully.

After a few minutes, Al spoke softly, "Melanie? Can you tell me what happens in your nightmares?"

He heard Mel take a sharp intake of breath as she looked down and started picking at the ugly maroon carpet.

"You don't have to tell me; I was just curious."

"No, it's fine. I'll tell you." She said, not looking up. Al nodded and waited patiently for her to start speaking.

Melanie hesitated, then spoke in a ghostlike voice, "I see horrible, terrible things, Al. Things you can't even imagine. People, thousands of people being slaughtered, mutilated, _burned. _Flesh melting and dripping off the bone. Screams of terror, sorrow, and excruciating pain.

I see their very souls, ripped from their own bodies and locked away until needed. I can hear the shrieks of the spirits. Almost as if they're calling to me. Alchemy at it's finest; it's all the work of Alchemy. So much death, from a simple technique. That's what I see, Alphonse. And I remember every single nightmare, in vivid detail." Melanie went silent and left Alphonse to contemplate the words she just spoke.

Al was horrified, he was sure if he could, he would vomit from the things Melanie said.

Edward sat behind the closed door, eavesdropping, also completely shocked and disgusted by the things he heard. He had no idea this is what Melanie had nightmares about. When he asked her about them she simply said, "It's nothing much." But it wasn't nothing. It was a lot of something. He felt horrible for Mel. He felt a passionate urge to run in Mel's room, hug her and whisper to her that everything would be alright. Tears pricked his eyes. Things wouldn't be alright; not until her nightmares ended.

Ed thought he had seen hell the night he and Al tried to bring back their mother. He thought no one would ever see worse things than he did that night. But he was wrong. Melanie saw worse things, hell. Every single night.

* * *

Melanie sighed loudly for what seemed the hundredth time that day. There she sat, with Al in the fighting arena, waiting for the fight to start. She figured it would be a quick fight; Roy would burn Ed to a crisp and turn into the smug and arrogant person he is, and Ed would get pissed.

She watched as Hughes ran full speed out of the arena screaming "READY SET FIGHT!" Soon enough, Roy snapped and sent Ed flying. Snap after snap, it seemed like Ed went airborne after every hit. Al turned his head and made an uneasy groan.

"You don't think the Colonel will hurt Ed… do you?" Al asked her in a worried tone.

Melanie shrugged. "Not sure. But judging by the egotistical smile on his face, I'd say Ed's doomed unless he steps up and fights." Al whimpered.

Ed dashed into to the crowd, hiding from Mustang. Roy just smirked and said simply, "This is hard, he's such a _small _target." Melanie and Al both groaned simultaneously because they knew Ed was soon to be defeated.

Ed jumped out of the crowd, revealing his hiding place, yelling out curses and rants. Roy smirked and took this as an opportunity to fire.

A snap later and half the arena was blow to rubble.

Moments later, Ed _actually _got the upper hand by tricking the Colonel into believing Ed was right into front of him, but he was actually behind him. Ed ran up to him with his blade and slicing Roy's glove, his only weapon. He then made giant cannon to blow the snot out of Mustang. But Melanie knew Roy had more up his sleeve.

Melanie wasn't too sure what happened after she saw Roy pull out a second glove, and heard a snap. But as the dust cleared, she saw Ed holding his automail blade to Roy's neck.

"Well I'll be damned… he actually won." Melanie murmured to herself. And with that, she stepped over the rubble and solders, and went to her room for some reading.

* * *

Ed yawned as he and Al made it back to HQ, it had been a long day. Fighting Mustang took a lot out of him.

"You should sleep, brother." Al recommended.

"Sounds like a plan." Ed said flopping onto the twin bed.

Roy had managed to get Ed and Al a room for the night in the wing where he and Melanie lived. Al was very thankful that his brother would have a nice room to get some much needed sleep in. Ed said he'd rather sleep outside in the thunderstorm than sleep in the same hallway as the colonel.

Much to Ed's disappointment, Al made him sleep in the room by threatening something about forcing milk down his throat.

Ed thought about the day tomorrow. They would have to leave East City to find Marcoh's house. Roy promised directions as long as he kept his mouth shut about where Marcoh lived. Maybe Melanie would come with them. Three years ago she declared that she would help Ed and Al get their bodies back when Roy would let her go. He would ask her tomorrow.

Melanie.

The thought of her warmed his heart and calmed his senses.

He was just about to fall into the bliss of sleep when Al's voice rang out quietly, "Brother did you here that?"

"Muunuff?" He responded.

"It sounded like a glass breaking, down the hall near Melanie's room."

"Huh?" Ed's eyes snapped open at her name. He jumped out of bed too quickly and felt dizzy for a moment.

"Careful." Al said, throwing Ed his shoes and made his way towards the door.

Ed quickly put them on and followed Al out the door.

They ran four doors down to Mel's room and listened at the door.

They heard a small whimper coming from inside, Ed turned the door handle to find… it was unlocked.

"She should really lock her door." Al whispered to Ed.

"Shhh." Ed whispered back, secretly agreeing.

They stepped into the pitch black room and let their eyes adjust. Ed found a lamp and turned it on. He glanced over at Melanie's bed. The snow white covers were twisted around her ankles and she was curled up in a fetal position, shivering. He looked to the floor; a glass of water had fallen and was broken.

"She's having a nightmare, Al. Go get Mustang!" He said urgently to Al.

"I can't, he went to a bar with Hughes tonight. I heard them talking about it after the fight.

"Damn it. Lt. Hawkeye?"

"I don't know where she lives." Al admitted sheepishly.

Edward took a deep breath. "Al, go back to the room. I can handle this."

"Are you sure?"

Ed nodded, "Go."

Al hesitated, then walked out the door and closed it softly behind him.

Ed slowly walked up to Mel's bed; she had a terrified expression and had tears rolling down her cheeks. He put his left hand on her head. Her hair was soaked with sweat.

"Melanie." He whispered softly.

She let out an anguished cry but remained asleep.

Ed sighed; he couldn't even imagine what she was dreaming of. He had no idea what to do.

He took another shaky breath then got on his knees so he could be face to face with Mel.

"Melanie." He whispered again, louder, putting his face inches away from hers. He felt flustered being this close to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook gently. "Melanie." He said out loud.

"Ah!" She responded, her moist eyes flying open.

"Shh, you're alright." Ed said, relieved.

"Ed…ward?" She said, voice cracking.

"I think you were having a nightmare."

"No kidding." Melanie said, sitting up and wiping the tears off her face.

Ed laughed, relieved. "You knocked over your water glass. Al heard the crash so we can to…investigate. But since you're alright…" He got up to leave.

"No!" Melanie yelled, grabbing his arm, "Please don't leave...yet."

Ed's cheeks warmed, "Uh…okay…"

"Thank you." She whispered.

Edward wasn't sure what to do. He turned off the light and sat back on the ground next to Mel's bed. Melanie collapsed back down on the bed, reassured. Soon her shivering stopped and her eyelids began to droop.

"Mel?" Ed said quietly, trying not to wake her too much.

"Hmm?"

"I heard you and Al speaking today. I heard about what's in your nightmares. I didn't mean to eavesdrop…I just-" Mel cut Ed off by grabbing his hand.

"I know you were listening…and its okay. Saves me the trouble of explaining again."

"If you don't care then…why didn't you tell me the first time I asked three years ago?"

Melanie pondered this. "Because… I didn't want you to get involved. You and Al have your own problems. You don't need to go worrying about me." Melanie brought Ed's flesh hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "It's funny. You seem to make the nightmares go away."

"I do?" He asked. He was happy for the darkness so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Yeah…" She said smiling, not letting go of his hand.

"How so?" He asked, curious. "Doesn't Mustang make them go away as well?"

"No. Roy can wake up from them, but I just fall back asleep to the same nightmare. You can make me have a _good_ dream. I _never _had a good dream until the day I met you."

"…Then I guess I have to stay here for the night." Ed stated.

"What?" Melanie said, sitting up and turning on the light.

"You heard me. I want you to have another good dream. So I'm staying here." He said, matter-of-factly.

"B-But…you look so tired."

"Shh…" He pushed her back down and turned off the light. "Sleep…" He whispered. And she did, still holding his hand.

* * *

**How cute. ;3**

**I think I use too many commas,,,,,,,,,, I should fix that.**

**Please review! I need some feedback, yo! I'll take some c****onstructive criticism! **

**Question: Favorite Season? I really like summer....****obviously. **

**_-Maggiepie34_**

**5/12/10 **


End file.
